Aclaraciones por un libro de recuerdos
by PSINess1
Summary: Ness trata de aclarar sus pensamientos gracias a un álbum que el (maldito) fotógrafo le entrego. NessPaula
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome gente de fanfiction aqui les traigo otro fic, para recapitular EarthBound y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Nintendo y Bla Bla Bla... sin mas que decir empezemos.**

**Aclaraciones por un libro de recuerdos**

* * *

Era una mañana cálida de agosto. El helado viento soplaba las hierbas doradas de otoño. La luz brilló desde los prados, al igual que dentro del pueblo de Onett.

El amanecer había marcado los primeros 3 días desde que de la Guerra contra Giygas había acabado.

El día en que tres niños y una niña con sabiduría, valor y amistad habían salvado al mundo mismo.

En la actualidad, uno de los cuatro héroes descansaba en el sofá de la sala de su casa. Todavía se sentía el cansancio desde que volvió a su hogar, por lo que su madre había decidido permite descansar una semana sin escuela. Y Ness, obviamente, no se quejaba.

Su madre estaba haciendo mandados y le dijo a Ness que volvería en la tarde.

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse a través de la ventana detrás del sofá, y mientras las cortinas parecían brillar con el cielo, los muebles le hacían sombra sobre la cara de Ness. El chico se quejó mientras se ponía a sí mismo a una posición sentada.

Echó un vistazo a uno de los brazos del sillón y vio un álbum que había conseguido conocer en el último par de días. No se había abierto desde el día que regreso, por lo que decidió darle otro vistazo.

La primera página que estaba junto a una nota en el lado izquierdo (muy probablemente escrito por ese fotógrafo fastidioso) mostró una foto de sí mismo en el primer día de su aventura. No podía dejar de notar que su bate de béisbol agrietado estaba borroso y su rostro se veía alarmado, bueno, ¿quien no se altera por un hombre que literalmente bajo del cielo? Ness razonado, se dirigido a la página siguiente.

La siguiente instantánea era de sí mismo en la vieja cabaña en la que había desperdiciado $7500 en. Y por el aspecto de la imagen, Ness parecía entre triste y enojado.

En realidad se había olvidado de esa cabaña que parecía servir solo como leña.

La tercera fotografía era de (una vez más sólo) en frente de una tienda de bicicletas en Twoson. Nada raro, sólo montaba una bicicleta después de comprarla. Aunque dejo de servirle porque no podía llevar en ella a sus amigos, ni siquiera un oso de peluche según el vendedor.

Pasó a la siguiente página...

Esta vez, en la fotografía, ya no estaba solo, esta vez él estaba de pie junto a una chica de la misma edad que él. Los dos estaban de pie delante de un edificio de ladrillo con un cartel que decía "Teatro Chaos". Obviamente , su compañera se quedó sorprendida sujetando con fuerza su oso de peluche rosado y sus ojos azules mostraban miedo.

Con sólo mirar esta foto, los recuerdos al instante se apoderaron de Ness.

Recordó cuando recibe un artículo con un uso bastante irónico "El Borrador de lápiz" de un chico inteligente llamado Apple Kid.

Recordó la lucha contra el cultivo de Happy Happy Village y cuando derroto al líder, Carpainter.

Recordó el ruido de la cerradura y cuando se fue abriendo la puerta oxidada que gimió al abrirse.

Recordó la mirada de alegría de su amiga cuando ella salió de su prisión...

La sonrisa en el rostro de Paula cuando iban al concierto de los Runaway Five cuando estaban en la ciudad, y el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que ganaba una pelea...

Pero no fue siempre diversión y juegos.

Recordó la primera vez que Paula fue golpeada por las llamas en explosión de un Roble Territorial.

Recordó cuando todo el mundo estaba Champiñonizado a la vez y estaban tirando golpes al azar.

Recordó cuando estaban atrapados en un hoyo gracias a una horda de zombies en Threed.

Recordó tener que decirle adiós a Paula, una vez concluido su viaje...

La salida aun así el chico muy triste. Él juró que podía sentir la garra de dolor, por suerte sólo en determinados días.

Ness aumentó la presión sobre el libro y lo puso cuidadosamente sobre el brazo del sofá, donde normalmente se coloca, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando que la tristeza no lo superaría.

Y luego, por supuesto, el muchacho oyó los pasos y el sonido chirriante de las escaleras.

-En cualquier otro momento habría estado bien...- Ness dijo a sí mismo mientras se forzaba los ojos abiertos.

-¿Ness?.- La voz de una niña sonó desde la parte inferior de las escaleras. Tracy comenzó a avanzar hacia él. -¿Sabes dónde está King?.-

-Creo que está afuera. ¿Por qué no te vas también, Tracy?.- Ness pregunto secamente, con ganas de estar solo.

-No, eso no puede ser cierto.- Tracy razonó. -King nunca sale a la calle a menos que alguien este con él.-

Ness se esforzó por mantenerse al día con el dolor crecía dentro de él, así que no respondió. Pero Tracy continuó manteniendo su mirada en él, así como Ness cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

-... Así que no sabes dónde está, entonces?.- Dijo mirando a su hermana menor. -¿Por qué no salir a jugar con Picky?.- Sugirió retadoramente.

-Pero Picky...- Tracy fue cortada.

-Por favor, sólo ve.- Decia Ness con un tono curioso.

Tracy, sabiendo que era sincero y sonando una declaración de culpabilidad, se dirigió haca la puerta sin quejarse, la brió lentamente, y le hablo a su hermano de espaldas.

-Hasta luego.- Dijo cerando la puerta con ella fuera.

Ness sonrió débilmente.

Luego trató de recordar, no le había molestado cuando Jeff y Poo se fueron, pero... ¿Y cuando se despidió de Paula? Era una excelente amiga, así como un luchadora, pero los otros también fueron geniales con él...

¿Que hacia a Paula tan especial?

¿Era su capacidad de poner tanta fe en la humanidad como para rezar porque los ayudaran mientras luchaban contra Giygas ?  
¿Era porque ella podría usar cualquier satén como una arma letal?  
... ¿Era sólo él?

Y entonces él pudo recordar claramente la ultima vez que la vio...

-Ness , gracias por acompañarme a casa.- Le dijo para luego rápidamente volteo a ver a sus zapatos.  
-Quería decirle algo , pero se me olvidó lo que era ...- Murmuró.

Ness sabia que Paula era muchas cosas pero no olvidadiza.

-¿Era importante? Si lo fuera, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?.- Pensó por un momento, desesperado se golpeo la cabeza con su bate de béisbol.

-¿Ella trató de decirme que...?.- Luego de unos segundos la cara de Ness se iluminó, pero fue tan rápido que parecía cómico.-"Espero que este en lo correcto acerca de esto..."-

El niño prácticamente saltó del sofá y se dirigió alegremente hacia la puerta, poniéndose su gorra roja y azul en la cabeza mientras abría la puerta.

El tono del día parecía aumentar el espíritu optimista de Ness quien sonreía mientras ponía su bate de béisbol a su lado.

Así que el joven héroe empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo...

Pero se golpeó con un árbol, haciendo que su cuerpo se cubriera de hollín.

-Bueno, parece que caminare por un tiempo, entonces. Pensó para sí mismo cuando él comenzó a dirigirse hacia el sur de Onett .

Mientras caminaba, se quitaba el hollín negro de su camisa y la cara. Ness finalmente encontró un espacio mucho más abierto para usar PK Teleport. En pocol tiempo Ness se había desvanecido.

Y con la camisa y la cara todavía con los restos de las cenizas, se dirigio a Twoson.

Continuara...

* * *

**Muy pronto vendra la segunda y al parecer ultima parte... Chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOOOLA! aqui les traigo el primer capitulo del año y el segundo y ultimo de este fic, Por ultimo EarthBound y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Nintendo y Shigesato Itoi, ahors sin mas que decir empezemos la historia.**

**Aclaraciones por un libro de recuerdos**

* * *

Con mucho esfuerzo para detenerse, Ness reapareció con poco éxito, cerca de su destino. Sin embargo, por su falta de concentración, había quemado las suelas de sus zapatos. Estaba pensando teletransportarse a la Preescolar Polestar, donde vivía Paula, pero él no quería correr el riesgo de quemar sus zapatos aun mas.

Los sonidos de los fantasmas hicieron eco repentinamente detrás de él. Él no tenía nada que temer, ya que sabía que esos fantasmas nunca saldrían fuera del túnel que conduce a Threed. Pudo ver a una figura plateada, ojos rojos pequeños y brillantes que parecían estar mirando a través de él. Estaba acostumbrado a eso también.

Aunque tenía más que suficiente poder psíquico, había decidido caminar, aun sabiendo que la carretera pavimentada apuñalaría dolorosamente sus pies expuestos con cada paso. Y a pesar de la caminata, Ness se sintió lleno de energía. Incluso el viento parecía estar empujándolo hacia adelante.

Parecía que sólo la formación de nervios dentro de el era lo único que le impide correr a toda velocidad a la casa de Paula.

Ya le era largo el camino, pero el ritmo interminable hacía que el viaje parezca aún mas largo. Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba desacelerando en su mente.

Después de detenerse en seco, Ness contemplado acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Bueno, ¿qué podría salir mal?- Se preguntó. Y sorprendentemente, varias cosas se le vinieron a la mente.

Ella podía decirle "no", para empezar. él sabía esto desde el principio, pero... si eso ocurre, podría arruinar su amistad, y luego...

Pero después se pregunto si debía dar marcha atrás o seguir adelante.

Después de unos momentos de reflexión, Ness viajó por el camino que lo lleva cada vez más cerca del centro de Twoson. Esta vez, él no se dejó paralizarán incluso con sus pensamientos pesimistas que nublaban su mente, hasta las rocas que sobresalían del suelo eran poco perceptibles.

Cuando vio que los edificios se arrastran sobre el horizonte, sabía que no había vuelta atrás. No hay tiempo para pensar, ni hay tampoco para las dudas.

Luego vio la Polestar Preescolar. Y por suerte, era un día de clases, porque no había casi nadie en las calles. Ness intentó despejar los malos pensamientos de su mente ahora más que nunca, por las dudas, dijo algo estúpido. El chico inquieto se acercó aun mas y se puso tras la cerca de la escuela. Como de costumbre, las flores estaban esparcidas por todo el césped y una banca yacía junto a la puerta.

-Meeeowht.- La nueva voz hizo Ness saltar sorprendido. Mirando hacia abajo, vio a un gato que nunca antes en su vida había visto. El gato tenía un pelaje negro, mientras que la cabeza era blanca como la nieve.

El felino estudió a Ness por un momento y tomó una larga mirada a su rostro. En un acto de intimidación, el muchacho razonó. Y así que empezó a descifrar los pensamientos del gato.

-Tú eres el que salvó a Paula, ¿no?.-

La gran voz del felino no era ni femenino ni masculino. Se sorprendo mucho Ness por aquello, pero educadamente asintió.

-Gracias, este lugar siempre está solo sin ella aquí...- Dijo el gato de forma calmada. -Los pequeños van a venir a jugar pronto, debo volver a mi posición de vigía (en el techo).

-De acuerdo.-

-Ya nos veremos.-

Entonces el gato comenzó a retroceder hacia la escuela, donde Paula vivía, pero luego se dio la vuelta por última vez. Su cola ahora se arremetió hacia atrás y adelante.

-Por cierto, permiteme recordare que Paula es un ser amable, y se toman en serio sus aliados. Buena suerte, amigo mío.- después el gato se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia la pared oeste del preescolar.

Y al igual que como el gato dijo, la puerta principal se abrió. Una avalancha de niños salio como el agua que desborda una presa rota.

Mirando hacia el techo, Ness vio al gato con el que acababa de hablar. Profundamente dormido como de costumbre.

-Domino, baja de allí.- Dijo una voz que se le hizo familiar al de gorra al instante. Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a la entrada del Preescolar. Allí estaba una chica con el pelo rubio hasta los hombros con ojos azules. Una cinta atada a su pelo por detrás, esta también coincidía con el vestido rosa que ella llevo en su viaje no hace mucho tiempo. Paula.

Sus ojos no estaban fijos en Ness, sino que fueron fijados en el techo de su casa.

-Gato tonto.- Murmuró, bajando la mirada hacia adelante a buscar todos los niños , pero en lugar de encontrar un niño errante, sus ojos se encontraron con Ness quien hizo un gesto nervioso. Un poco sorprendido, ella parpadeó dos veces antes de reconocerlo. -Hey, Ness ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunto sorprendida por verlo.

Entonces el estómago de Ness empezó a agitarse de nuevo, y se olvidó de responder.

Ahora frente a él, Paula miró preocupada al muchacho.  
-Hola, ¿Ness?" El niño aún permanecía sin palabras y pensamientos distantes. -Tierra a Ness.- Dijo haciendo salir al mencionado de su aturdimiento, le dio una respuesta.

-Oh, hola ¿Cómo has estado?- Analizando sus palabras quería patearse a sí mismo por su respuesta, debido al hecho de que no tenía nada que ver con su pregunta.

-Oh, bien. Los niños en la preescolar se han estado comportando muy bien desde que volví. ¿Cómo has estado tu?

-Estoy bien, también. Aun con King siendo un miedoso.-

Paula rió ante el comentario. A pesar de que nunca había visto realmente a King, que había oído historias de el cuando viajaban.

-¿Es un perro viejo entonces?-

-No, de hecho somos de la misma edad.-

Un largo silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre los dos, mientras que los niños estaban siendo conducidos hacia el interior por la madre de Paula.

-Escucha, tal vez podríamos hablar más tarde, tengo que volver y ayudar a mamá con los niños y...-

-No, espera. Por favor.-

La mamá de Paula le señaló que se vaya a meter. Luego la chica de pelo rubio miró a Ness por un momento.

-¿Por favor?- Le preguntó con urgencia.

-Cinco minutos más, mamá- Paula le gritó de nuevo a su madre, quien asintió con la cabeza. La puerta se cerró una vez más.

-Entonces, ¿Qué querías decirme, Ness?- Le preguntó. Esto hizo a Ness perder aún más los nervios.

-Oh... Pues...- Ness comenzó a hablar en voz baja. -Bueno... quería decirte algo, pero se me olvidó lo que era ...- El color de su rostro se transformó en un color rosa intenso.

Paula lo miró por un momento y se concentró en su frente. Ness se puso rígido, no estaba seguro de porqué estaba haciendo esto.

-¿Ness?- Dijo después de un rato.

-¿S-sí?- Pregunto.

-Tu sabes que te puedo leer la mente, ¿verdad?-

Al escuchar eso se sonrojó estando de un rojo muy profundo. Se había olvidado por completo de eso.

Paula comenzó a caminar un poco más cerca de Ness, cosa que le acelero el corazón a Ness aun más rápido que ya de por si lo estaba.

-Pues tu me gustas también, y mucho.- Susurró, tirando de él en un abrazo.

Después de un momento de shock, Ness comenzó a abrazarla, también.

Fue mucho mejor de lo que nunca esperaba incluso de sus propios sueños.

Fin

* * *

**Bueno con esto mi primer NessPaula que da terminado :D Recuerden dejar sus comentarios y si les gusto ponganlo en favoritos y pasense por mi perfil, Hasta luego...**


End file.
